What Might've Been
by ElizabethDarcy78
Summary: A promotion forces Peggy to choose between her career and a new romance. *ONE SHOT* Peggy Olson, Don Draper, Roger Sterling, Pete Campbell. Don/Peggy. Rated M for language and sexual situations. Spoilers for season 7A. Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything, I own nothing.


BLURB: A promotion forces Peggy to choose between her career and a new romance. *ONE SHOT* Peggy Olson, Don Draper, Roger Sterling, Pete Campbell. Don/Peggy. Rated M for language and sexual situations. Spoilers for season 7A. Matthew Weiner and Lionsgate own everything, I own nothing.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This story was inspired by the multitude of promo materials that have come out for season 7B, as well as several fan theories circulating around the internet.**

* * *

"This is good champagne." Peggy said enthusiastically.

Don winced as he took a sip from his glass. "I don't think so."

Peggy laughed and Don looked at her curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"I feel like we've had this conversation before. Years ago."

Don shrugged, "It's possible. Here, let me get you a real drink." Don led them to the open bar that was inside of the tent where there was a dance floor with tables surrounding it.

"I will have an old fashioned," Don said to the bartender, "and the lady will have..."

"A vodka martini, with two olives." Peggy finished.

Don smirked. "I never would have guessed that." Peggy shrugged and smiled. "I'm full of surprises."

They were attending a party at a lovely country club that was being thrown by the president of McCann-Erickson, Jim Hobart. Everyone from the office was there, dressed to the nines. Peggy was wearing a new red dress that she had bought especially for this occasion. She thought that for the most part that the men from the office had cleaned-up nicely. Most of the men had embraced the newer groovy styles, letting their hair grow, but Don had remained largely unaltered in his dress since the first day they had met. He had let his sideburns grow a little longer, and he was wearing a bright blue blazer with brown plaid pants...something she thought she would never see.

After the bartender handed them their drinks, Don suggested that they find a place to sit and be led her to a table outside in a secluded grotto. They both sat down and relaxed.

"This is so lovely...this party I mean. I've never seen anything like it."

"Sure you have. Remember Roger and Jane's Derby Day soirée, where Roger sang in blackface?"

"What?" Peggy exclaimed, practically spitting out her drink. "I wasn't invited to that party, but please tell me that never happened!"

"I'm afraid so. It was something."

"I'm sorry I missed it. I got to spend that weekend at the office working on Bacardi and getting high with Paul Kinsey and Smitty."

Don's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Peggy nodded. "Yep."

Don chuckled, "Well it sounds like you had a better time working in the office than I did at that party. I hate parties like this."

"How come?"

Don shrugged, "I don't know. I guess It reminds me of being a kid. Where I grew up, there was a roadhouse. It boasted live music-that meant a drum, a bass and a player piano with nobody at it. I parked cars. Fancy people would go there. They'd get loud, they'd get drunk, But they wouldn't let me use the toilet.

"Oh." Peggy said, frowning.

"So when nature called I'd open up a trunk and relieve myself."

Peggy snorted, "You didn't."

Don nodded, "I was fifteen. There's probably some kid out there doing it to us right now."

Peggy smiled. "I hope not. I borrowed my brother-in-law's car."

Don laughed heartily and Peggy joined in a moment later.

"Where did you grow up?" Peggy asked once they had settled down.

"Pennsylvania, by way of Illinois. We lost our farm when my father died and ended up in coal country. What about you?"

"I grew up in Brooklyn, in Bay Ridge. It's a tight-knit community full of Norwegians. My mother still lives there...so does my sister. I think she still wants me to move back there. She has never approved of me living in the city. She told me I would get raped when I got my first apartment."

Don grimaced. "It may not seem like it, but you're very lucky that she's still around. I never even met my mother.

Peggy immediately felt guilty for speaking ill of her mother. "That's right, I had forgotten. Forgive me for being so insensitive."

Don shook his head, waving her apologies off. "That's not necessary. So, does your mother still hate me?"

"Not as much anymore. She focuses most of her anger on Abe for encouraging me to buy my shitty apartment and then dumping me a few months later. Luckily she never found out about Ted or she would have sent me to a convent."

Don chuckled and looked fondly at Peggy. "This is nice." Don said a few moments later.

"What is?" Peggy asked

"Being here with you, away from all of that other agency bullshit. I never feel like I have to pretend with you. I can just be myself."

Peggy smiled, "Me too, Don."

"So when do you leave for California?"

Peggy sighed. "The day after tomorrow."

"How do you feel, are you excited?"

"Honestly? I'm terrified."

"How come?"

"My whole life is here...my family, my friends. I've never lived further away from my family than Manhattan. They drive me crazy but I love them dearly. I'm going to be so lonely."

"Well, maybe you can look at this as an opportunity. You'll finally be on your own. You won't have Ted or I breathing down your neck anymore, and you'll be able to prove once and for all that you can shine on your own. I know you will do great."

Peggy shrugged, "I guess."

"Plus you are going to _love_ California. It's bright and clean and new. The weather is beautiful year round. _I'm_ actually jealous. You have to promise me that you will go to the beach as soon as you get there."

Peggy chuckled. "I will. I loves the ocean."

Don smiled warmly and he felt a pang as he looked at her. How did he not know that she loved the ocean? They had worked together for close to ten years but he knew next to nothing about her likes and dislikes outside of work. He knew a few things of course, and they even had a few things in common, but just like everyone who had tried to get to know him over the years, he had pushed her away with both hands. Now Peggy, the one person whose opinion actually mattered to him, was leaving for good, and there was nothing he could do about it. Sure there would be conference calls and occasional visits, but it would never be the same again.

He wasn't really sure how to describe his feelings for Peggy. He wouldn't describe it as love...at least it wasn't the same kind of love that he had experienced with Betty or Megan. He thought the world of her and he trusted her implicitly. He was fairly certain that if he were to reveal the truth about himself to her, that she wouldn't bat an eye. She already knew quite a bit of incriminating information about him and she didn't appear to think any less of him. She had seen him through one of the worst moments of his adult life, the death of his dear friend Anna and he would forever be grateful to her for that. He regretted that their relationship had suffered during his marriage to Megan, and he was very relieved that she had forgiven him for his interference in her relationship with Ted, and for taking her for granted all many years.

Don was startled out of his reverie when the orchestra began playing a familiar tune. Don's face lit up. He stood up and silently held out his hand in a familiar gesture.

"Come on, for old times sake."

Peggy smiled and placed her hand in his and rose to her feet. Don led her into the main tent and onto the dance floor. He placed his hand at her waist and they slowly swayed to the music as several co workers looked on curiously. Don gazed at Peggy and saw a wistful expression that matched his own.

"I don't know if I've mentioned it, but you look beautiful tonight Peggy. I hope this goes without saying, but I'm really going to miss you. You are by far my closest friend in that office."

Peggy smiled sadly. "I know. I'm going to miss you too Don."

As they danced, Don thought about when he first found out that Peggy was being transferred out of the New York office a month earlier. It was shortly after the merger, and Jim Hobart and several other executives from McCann had called a meeting with the entire staff to make an announcement.

_"As you all know," Jim Hobart began, "one of the reasons that McCann-Erickson acquired Sterling Cooper was because of its creative firepower. No other agency in the country can boast having two Creative Directors of the caliber of Don Draper and Ted Chaough. We were very pleased that Ted was able to move his family back here so quickly so that the collaboration of these two creative minds can begin in earnest. However this does leave us with a glut of creative talent here in New York. What we have decided to do is to promote one of our rising stars, Ms Peggy Olson and move her to our Los Angeles office as soon as possible."_

_"What?" Peggy, who was standing directly next to him exclaimed. She was stunned by the announcement. Everyone in the agency was applauding and smiling encouragingly and offering their congratulations, except Don. She looked over at Don's face and he looked stricken._

_Don felt like he had been punched in the gut. The thought of losing Peggy so soon after their reconciliation was insupportable. He knew in his mind that this was a wonderful opportunity for her professionally, but in a way he felt like his heart was breaking. He couldn't imagine not seeing her everyday.._

_The meeting continued but neither Don nor Peggy heard what was being said. Soon it was apparent that it was over and people began to disperse, stopping by to offer their congratulations while Don stood stiffly silent by her side._

_"Did you know about this?" Peggy whispered through clenched teeth._

_"No. Congratulations." Don said flatly._

_"Do I have to go? Am I being given any choice in the matter?"_

_"Peggy, I don't know the answer to that question. This is the first I'm hearing any of this. Roger! Get over here!" Don hissed._

_Don flagged Roger down and confronted him angrily. "What is all this about sending Peggy away? Since when do they make decisions about my department? Who's in charge here? I thought you said that they were going to leave us alone!"_

_"I know, I'm as surprised as you are. But I can see his point. With both you and Ted back in New York, we need someone with experience out in California to keep Campbell in line."_

_"But I need her here!"_

_"I'm sorry Don. You know how it works. We took their money, now we have to do what they say."_

_"That's bullshit! I never would've agreed to this deal if I would've known that they were going to be making major staff changes without my consent! They obviously waited until the ink was dry on my contract before they sprung this on me. Now I'm stuck here for five years and they're stealing my best copywriter right out from under me!"_

_"Do I need to remind you why we were in this mess in the first place? We made this deal to save your ass! Now you can either fall in line, or you can start looking for another job because frankly I'm sick of dealing with your shit." Roger spat angrily._

_Don said nothing and he turned on his heel and angrily stormed away leaving Peggy standing alone with Roger._

"Are you okay Don? You look about a million miles away."

"I'm fine sweetheart. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's not important."

Peggy frowned, "If you say so."

They danced in silence and Peggy adopted the familiar stance of resting her head on Don's chest. Don closed his eyes and sighed contentedly and then he kissed the top of her head. Once the song was over Peggy stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. She then took her hand and touched his face, brushing his smooth cheek with her thumb. Her blue eyes were filled with emotion as she gazed up at him.

"I love you, Don. Thank you for everything."

Don was stunned by her admission and he felt like his heart was going to burst. He was about to reply when Pete Campbell sauntered up.

"Do you mind if I cut in? You've been monopolizing the guest of honor all night."

Don reluctantly surrendered Peggy to Pete and he left the dance floor and sat down so he could watch the proceedings. Peggy laughed as she danced with Pete Campbell, and she soon danced with Stan Rizzo and then Ted Chaough. The latter surprised him, given their troubled history but he figured Peggy knew what she was doing. Don eventually got up and got a drink and was startled when he turned around and saw Peggy standing right behind him.

"Could we go somewhere and talk?" Peggy asked. She appeared to be agitated.

Don furrowed his brow in concern. "Sure. Where did you have in mind?"

"Your place would be fine. Follow me to my brother in law's house in Brooklyn and then I'll ride with you."

Don was unaccustomed to receiving orders but he nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Don asked once they were sitting on the couch in his apartment.

Peggy took a deep breath and began speaking. "Well, there is no easy way to say this, but I felt something when we were dancing earlier, and then when I kissed you. I have never felt that with you before...a spark, and it threw me."

Don's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yes. And I know nothing could or should happen between us, especially since I'm going to be leaving in two days, but I know I would regret it forever if I didn't talk to you about...us."

Don furrowed his brow in confusion. "What are you saying Peggy?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm curious to see if that was just a fluke earlier, you know just two old friends saying a fond farewell, or if it was something more. I guess I want to know once and for all if there could ever be anything between us."

"Peggy, I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I would only end up hurting you. You deserve much better than that. You deserve better than me."

"Do you love me?

"I don't even know what love is anymore. I thought I did, but clearly I was wrong and I ended up destroying two women. What I feel for you is...different than what I felt for Betty and Megan. I have a tremendous amount of respect for you and for everything you've accomplished. I'm so proud to have had a hand in molding you into a talented creative director...although you have done most of that on your own. You are the kind of woman that I would like my daughter to become...strong and confident. You don't take any shit from anyone, especially me and I admire that a great deal. You are a beautiful, amazing woman and I going to miss you like hell, Peggy."

Peggy smiled, "That sounds like love to me, Don. Now, would you give me the benefit of the doubt and allow me to make my own decisions about who I want to be with?"

Don sighed, "Peggy..."

Peggy shook her head. "No, Don. I know what I want. I want you to kiss me."

Don looked at her in surprise, but then he looked deep into her eyes and he saw that earnest look that he was so familiar with. He cupped her cheek and drew her face close to his. He felt his heart racing as he closed his eyes and kissed her tentatively at first, and then as Peggy responded he deepened the kiss. Peggy felt a thrill of excitement course through her. Don couldn't quite comprehend what was happening, but he knew that he had never felt the way he was feeling with another woman.

They kissed for a few minutes and when they finished they both stared at each other as if they were seeing each other clearly for the first time. Don couldn't believe that after all of this time, that Peggy of all people was the person he had been waiting for, and she had been right in front of him all along. His heart sank when he realized that a cruel twist of fate had brought them together that night, only to separate them again in two days.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I thought would happen." Peggy said wryly with a smirk. "Well, I guess I now know what all of the fuss was about."

Don laughed. "Well, what now Peggy?"

"Can I stay here with you tonight? We don't have to do anything but I'm not ready to say goodbye. I have to pack all day tomorrow and my flight is first thing on Tuesday. I just want to be with you tonight."

Don smiled warmly, "Absolutely.

Don lent Peggy one of his t-shirts and they climbed into his bed and watched TV and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next day Peggy woke up refreshed, having slept better than she had in a very long time. She saw that Don's side of the bed was empty and she heard the shower running in the bathroom. She assumed he was getting ready to leave for work and she was surprised when he emerged from the bathroom wearing what could only be described as work clothes. He then opened up his drawers and began filling up a small carry-on bag with a few items of clothing and other toiletries.

"What's going on?" Peggy said as she sat up in bed.

"I'm calling in today, and I'm going to help you pack. It will go faster if there are two of us. I figure if we get done early, we could maybe go to a movie and have dinner...nothing fancy, probably just pizza. Then I'll stay with you and drive you to the airport in the morning. Sound good?"

Peggy smiled. "Yes, that sounds great. Thank you."

Don strode over to her and kissed her cheek. "Go ahead and grab a shower so we can get a move on. Time's a wastin."

Peggy showered and put on the dress she wore to the party and when she emerged from Don's bedroom she saw that he had prepared breakfast. They sat down and ate pancakes and drank coffee and they divided up the newspaper and each read a section. Don felt another pang as he sat there, realizing that this was how things could have been with them...comfortable and easy. After they finished breakfast Don drove them to Peggy's building. Peggy changed into some comfortable work clothes and they set about packing up her apartment. At one point Peggy's neighbor Julio came down and was very curious about what was happening.

"Who's he?" Julio asked accusingly.

"Julio, this is my friend Don. He's helping me pack. Don, this is Julio, my neighbor. He lives upstairs. His mother works so he's here quite a lot."

Don nodded and a look of understanding passed over his face. "Pleased to meet you Julio. Do you want to help us pack?"

Julio looked around the apartment curiously. "I guess. I really just wanted to watch TV."

"Maybe when we're all done." Peggy said curtly, attempting to contain her emotions. She was really going to miss the little guy. "Let's get back to work."

Sure enough, with the three of them it didn't take long for the three of them to pack up Peggy's things into boxes. She was leaving most of her furniture and renting her unit out furnished. Don offered to oversee the hiring of a building superintendent to maintain things while she was gone. Once they were finished Julio left and Don and Peggy took turns showering and got dressed for a casual evening out. They went to an early movie and then stopped and had pizza.

It had been a lovely day and neither of them was looking forward to having to say goodbye the following day. Peggy had an early flight in the morning so they decided to turn in early. Don stripped down to his underwear and Peggy put on her comfortable pink nightgown and they climbed into bed. Don pulled Peggy into his arms and held her protectively, kissing her hair. Peggy could feel his lean body pressed against her backside and she was comforted by the sound of his steady heartbeat and breathing. She felt safer than she ever had in that apartment while lying in Don's arms and she felt a pang of regret about what might have been. She knew she would regret never having the opportunity to make love to him. She rationalized that she would never have another such opportunity so she and she turned over to face him, placing her hand on his stubbly cheek.

"Don?"

"Hmmm?" He was already beginning to fall asleep.

"Make love to me."

Don's eyes shot open. "What? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I don't want to always be wondering what if. I love you Don, and I want to feel you inside of me."

Don's eyebrows flew up. "Are you sure this won't make leaving too hard for you tomorrow?"

"I don't care. I'm a big girl, I just want to be with you."

Don stared at her for a few moments, trying to discern whether or not this was truly what she wanted. "Okay," he said finally. "You realize that once we cross this line that we can never go back to the way it was."

Peggy nodded. "I know, and I don't want to."

Don chuckled, "Okay." He leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips, rolling her onto her back in the process. Don paused briefly in order to pull off his shirt and then he continued kissing her passionately. Peggy threw her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into his hair as he drove his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan with pleasure. Peggy stopped kissing him briefly so that she could remove her nightgown, revealing her full breasts. Don looked down at her in admiration.

"You are so beautiful Peggy." Don said affectionately. He wasted no time and he ran his hand up her smooth legs up to her buttocks and deftly removed her panties. He then quickly removed his shorts and entered her slowly and deliberately.

"Shit!" Don exclaimed loudly. Peggy felt intense pleasure as Don thrust himself further inside her. Don began thrusting back and forth, slowly, and then gradually increasing in speed and intensity. Peggy began bucking her hips against him, increasing the friction and they quickly reached their climax together, exclaiming in pleasure. Don collapsed in exhaustion on top of her, resting his head on her chest.

After a few minutes of silence where he caught his breath, Don rolled off of Peggy and lay down beside her in bed. Peggy reached over to her nightstand for her pack of cigarettes. She lit a cigarette and took a drag, offering it to Don when she was finished. He took it gratefully and took a drag himself. He handed it back to Peggy who laid it down in the ashtray on her nightstand. Don pulled Peggy close to his body and he kissed her hair. There was so much that he wanted to say...to tell her how wonderful she made him feel...and how much he had enjoyed spending the day with her. How having sex with her had been more intense than it had ever been with any other woman. He wanted to ask her not to leave in the morning, but he knew that was selfish and unreasonable. She deserved this opportunity...she had earned it. So he said the only thing he could think of that was appropriate.

"I love you, Peggy."

Peggy smiled and ran her hands over his stomach and chest. "I love you too Don."

They both drifted off to sleep shortly thereafter. Morning came much too quickly for the two of them and they both startled when Peggy's alarm clock sounded. Don quickly fell back to sleep but Peggy remained awake, a sense of profound sadness hitting her when she realized that she was going to have to leave for California in a few hours. Peggy smiled when she saw that her hand was still resting on top of Don's stomach and she blushed when she realized that they were both still naked in her bed.

"Don." She whispered, attempting to gently nudge him awake.

"Hmmmm. Peggy?" Don asked wearily.

"It's time to get up. You need to drive me to the airport in a couple of hours."

"Right. I'm awake." Don said, his eyes flying open. He looked over at Peggy who was adorably disheveled. He reached over and smoothed and errant lock of hair away from her face and he then kissed her softly on the lips.

"I should shower before I go...do you want to join me?" Peggy asked mischievously.

Don laughed, "Sure."

They both showered together and then got ready to leave for the airport. Peggy enjoyed the novelty of sharing a bathroom with Don, watching him shave wearing only a bath towel.

Soon it was time to load up Peggy's luggage in Don's car and leave for the airport. Peggy handed Don the keys to her apartment since he had agreed to clean up Peggy's apartment and ready it for a new tenant. The drive to the airport was a solemn one as both Don and Peggy were struggling with their feelings of loss. They ate breakfast in the airport diner and they walked to the gate hand in hand. Once they arrived at the gate, they unexpectedly met up with Pete Campbell.

"Hello Don! How nice of you to accompany Peggy this morning." Pete said, greeting Don jovially.

"Good morning Pete. I wasn't expecting to see you this morning." Don said uncomfortably. "I hope you both have a safe flight. I should be going, I don't want to be late for work."

Peggy frowned. "Why don't you stay until we board. You can be a few minutes late...it wouldn't be the first time."

Don smirked, "That is true. But I don't want to impose."

"You're not." Pete said happily. "Come sit and keep us company."

Don reluctantly sat down between Peggy and Pete as they waited for their flight number to be called for boarding. Pete was too distracted to notice when Peggy took Don's hand in hers and squeezed it. They all chatted amicably until finally it was time for the plane to board. The flight attendants called the Pete and Peggy's seat numbers and Pete eagerly jumped up and headed for the gate. "Come on Peggy. We haven't got all day." Pete said impatiently.

"I'll be there In a minute Pete. Go on without me."

Peggy rose to her feet and waited patiently while Don followed suit. They both looked at each other, their faces portraying profound sadness. Don made the first move and drew her into his arms in a warm embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, Peggy. I'm so proud if you. You are going to do great." Don felt himself getting choked up. "I love you."

Peggy's eyes had already begun to fill with tears and they spilled over when she heard Don's voice break. "I love you too, Don. Please don't be a stranger and come and visit soon. I mean it."

"I will." Don said sincerely.

Don released her from his arms and he took Peggy's face in his hands and kissed her full on the lips. Peggy put her arms around him and squeezed him right, not willing to let go.

"Let's get a move on Peggy!" Pete said petulantly from behind them. "Oh! I apologize for the interruption." Pete said contritely once he saw what the holdup was. "I'll just meet you inside the cabin Peggy. Take care, Don."

Peggy snickered which ended their kiss and soon they were both laughing. Peggy looked up at Don and touched his face.

"Thank you for always believing in me, and for being my champion. I love you, Don."

Don took Peggy's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it reverently. "I love you too, Peggy. Have a wonderful trip."

Peggy picked up her carry on luggage and turned and walked toward the gate. She handed the clerk her boarding pass and was about to step out the door when she looked back and saw Don standing right where she left him. She handed her bag to the flight attendant and ran back to where Don was standing and threw her arms around him. Don folded her into his embrace, cradling her head protectively.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here, with you."

"Peggy, you need to do this. This is a tremendous opportunity for you. You will regret it forever if you don't go."

Peggy sighed. "I know you're right."

"I'll come and visit you the first chance I get."

"Okay."

A voice came over the public address system: "_This is the final boarding for flight number 1187, New York to Los Angeles."_

Don sighed. "It's time to go sweetheart. I meant what I said. I love you, with all my heart."

"Love you too, Don.'

Don released her from his embrace and they both walked to the gate. Peggy took her bag from the flight attendant and turned to look at Don one last time.

"Goodbye, Don."

"Goodbye Peggy."

Peggy turned around and this time she didn't look back as she walked out the door. Don just stood there as he watched her walking away...the full impact of what he had lost truly hitting him for the first time. He didn't think that he would ever be the same again.

* * *

**One month later**:

Peggy was sitting on the floor of her living room unpacking boxes of books that she had recently taken out of storage. The sun was streaming in through the large picture window of her small 1920's Spanish style bungalow and for the first time since she'd moved out west she was beginning to feel at home. She was very surprised when her doorbell rang, as she wasn't expecting any visitors. She was even more surprised when she looked up and saw through the screen door who was standing there.

"Don?"

Peggy hurried over and opened the door and she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?"

"I called the office and your secretary gave me your address. I needed to see you. Everywhere I looked in New York reminded me of you and I just couldn't be there anymore, so I left."

"I don't understand...what do you mean you left?"

"I gave them an ultimatum. Either they let me work out of the Los Angeles office, with you, or I quit. I can work on Buick just as well here as I can there, and I can fly back and forth as needed. I was miserable in New York without you, Peggy. I just want to be with you."

"Are you serious? You left just like that? What about your kids? Where are you going to live?" Peggy asked nervously. She knew what she was hoping to hear, but she was unsure of what his answer would be.

"I'm sure my kids will happily give up weekends in exchange for an entire summer in California. And as for where I'm going to live, well I was hoping to live with you if that's okay."

"Really?"

Don nodded. "I'm not proposing or anything because I just got divorced, but I want to be with you Peggy. You're the one. I love you."

Peggy's eyes filled with happy tears. "I love you too, Don."

Don gathered her into his arms and kissed her deeply. After a few moments he released her and they stood directly in front of one another, both filled with happy anticipation.

"So, what do you say. Can we be roommates?"

Peggy laughed. "Is that what we are?"

"No. I'm not exactly sure what to call us. I feel like I'm too old to be called your boyfriend. Plus, we've known each other for almost ten years."

Peggy chuckled, "It doesn't matter, Don. I'm just so glad you're here. Do you like the house? It was kind of an impetuous decision to buy...Pete's ex girlfriend is very persuasive."

"I do. I can smell the ocean from here."

"It's going to need some work. There are cracks that need to be sealed in the foundation, and the electrical needs to be updated...that's how I could afford to live so close to the beach."

Don grinned. "Well then it's good that I am good with my hands. I can earn my keep."

Peggy grinned. "Yes it is. Come on, grab your suitcase. Let's get you into something more comfortable so you can help me unpack these books, and then we can go to the beach."

Don chuckled and saluted her. "Yes Ma'am!"

~THE END~


End file.
